Shipping Wall
by Keagen
Summary: Karkat finds Nepeta's shipping wall. Some spoilers!


**Some spoilers to act 5, I think? D: I'm not sure! You have been warned though. **

Karkat limped through the halls; he had twisted his ankle earlier from running. He wasn't even sure anymore what was going on with Gamzee. He was usually pretty laid back, if not stoned-like. Karkat looked up to see stairs ahead of him and cringed. Not wanting to go back, though, he continued down, his ankle protesting the whole way. When he reached the bottom, the Cancer looked around.

The room was a mess. T here was a pile of robot heads on one side, and crates on the other. Broken bows and milk jugs covered the floor. There were also posters covering the walls. Karkat looked around curiously, wondering if this used to be Equius room, if not a place he liked to stayed at. A crate caught Karkat's attention. There was one by itself against the wall. Nothing else was near or on it. He limped towards it to inspect it. He gave it a slight push, testing the weight. Figuring he could move it, Karkat shoved his weight against it, feeling it slowly move to the right. It was heavy and the only who could have easily moved this was Equius.

When the crate was gone from its original position, there was a door in plain view. Karkat hesitated, wondering if he should do this. Was it too personal and that's why Equius decided to hide the door? Something told him that wasn't so, and Karkat decided to continue on. He opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him.

Karkat looked up and he stared at the walls in a mixture of amazement and confusion. There were paintings of both the humans and the trolls together. When he realized that it was Nepeta's drawings, a brick of guilt slammed in his gut, leaving him breathless. But he couldn't stop looking; he felt an almost urge to continue. He gently rain his fingers on it, realizing the paint was dry. First, it was Feferi and Sollux, then it was Rose and Kanaya, and lastly it was that Dave and Travos. Karkat realized this was her shipping wall.

He couldn't bare to continue to look at the drawings of his now deceased friends. Karkat turned away and continued to walk down the hallway. However, the next set of paintings just made him felt worse. He was in some of them and he couldn't help but chuckle humorlessly at some of them. He continued walking, stopping at the one with John and the white guy. He wasn't sure exactly what she was paring John with, but it was cute.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Karkat stubbed his toe into a crate. He swore loudly, hopping on one foot. Why was there crates all over the floor like this? He looked around at all the crates before looking up at the wall. It was a painting of Nepeta kissing . . . him. The letters OTP were painting under them. He wasn't sure what they meant, but he got the general idea from them. His stomach lurched and Karkat doubled over heaving, tears threatening from spilling over his eyes. She 'shipped' them and now she was dead before she could tell him herself.

When the gagging fit was over, he straighten up and looked at her painting again. It only made things worse; it was like finding her dead body all over again. In a fit of rage and frustration, Karkat starting hitting the wall, smearing the painting that was of him, screaming. She must have been repainting it everyday. She didn't deserved him, she didn't deserved having feelings for him. Why would she love such a screw up like him? He had a feeling she liked him but never thought about it, he just always ignored him. He should have said something, at least.

His anger slowly faded into guilt and sorrow, and a choke sob escape from his mouth. He slid down to his knees, arms still pressed up against the cold wall. He kept muttering 'I'm sorry' under his breath, hoping that somewhere she could hear him and would forgive him, even if he didn't deserve it.

"_Someday, you will work up the guts to say something to him."_

**NOTE: If anyone wants to see the picture this was inspired by, send my a pm and I'll give it to you**


End file.
